Dirk Strider's Diary of Raising A Cool Kid
by Boxhappy
Summary: Short entries of Dirk Strider's diary as he slowly becomes the Bro Strider that Dave Strider will grow up to recognize. Post-Sburb [never to be finished sorry]
1. Chapter 1

_I was thinking of making this a short drabble but then I kept writing more, so expect more entries of this. Especially if you review. Hint hint nudge nudge _

* * *

December, 1995

Diary Entry 1,

This is where my life starts again I guess you'd say. Well I'll cut to the chase, I've found a baby. A baby boy, one that looks a lot like me, same Strider attitude as he did not cry the first time I held him in my rough hands. I was looking around the kid for a 'Dirk' name tag because it was obvious the kid was mine. But thoughts raced through me like, I don't know how to raise a kid, a little man, a youngster. Hell to it, I'm still seventeen, a drop out of high school. Only because foster parents couldn't handle my rebellious ways of following my dreams to become a DJ, with side job online, a small apartment is all I can afford put myself in. I have no concrete family I can run back to if all else fails.

That is where I convinced myself to keep the kid, I named him Dave. Dave Strider. A boy that will not grow up in foster care. My little man that will always know who to turn to and always will have someone to turn to. Though I had to ask close friends of mine, for help and shit. Like where babies sleep and what they eat. I knew Roxy had a lot of dough but never thought she'd help me out with getting started, also Jane. She said it was more for Dave. I couldn't let him sleep on the floor like a dog.

I sure had my work cut out for me on this one, Diary. It's only been a day and I've spend my whole paycheck from last night, all on this measly kid. Who thought babies needed things like powder, special spoons, bowls and formula? Blankets, clothes, and shampoo! So glad the girls where here to help, Jane is even staying a few nights to babysit while I make some well needed cash, not to mention teaching me the ways of baby raising.

**Dirk Strider**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is a quick one, same month. I made a little time-line for it, so proud of this preparation. _

* * *

December, 1995

Diary Entry 19,

It's Christmas in a few days, I didn't know if I should give Dave the real family holiday kind of thing yet, since he still can't open a box of crackers himself, not to mention a box wrapped in paper and bows. We'll try again next year, I guess. It'll be more fun then. Though setting him up on the couch surrounded in boxes of toys will make a boss Christmas card, I'll send them all the way out to Jake, I know he'll appreciate them.

I was thinking lately, I might make Jane Dave's godmother or something. She's done a whole lot with helping us out. I can now go back to work at nights while she watches the kid and she works during the days. It's starting to feel like a real family but inside I know it won't last long because this isn't Jane's life, this is just mine and Dave's. I don't know if I can make it on my own.

Oh yeah, Roxy has a little bundle of joy now, her name is Rose, we've already scheduled play dates. Do you think I'll turn into one of those soccer moms? These things really worry me, Diary. What if I start driving a mini-van? I mean, I already sew, cook meals and regulate Dave's cartoons. What if my Strider fashion sense fails me? _I think I'm having a mid-life crisis._

**Dirk Strider**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aw geez, I love writing these._

* * *

March, 1996

Diary Entry 47,

Hah, you probably thought I forgot about you, didn't you, Diary? Nah, I've just been busy with my little man. He started crawling and making noises like a real kid. I even gave him a smaller set of shades too, mine would slide off his tiny face. He'll only wear them outside or he'll toss them on the ground like he fucking owns them. He'll get use to them though, he's a Strider.

Jane has moved back into her own place since we're all getting our own babies suddenly. Don't forget I so started this trend, got it? Anyways, Dave has been really cranky lately, specially at bed time when Jane use to put him to sleep. She use to sing or hum or whatever, I tried but lil man cried harder so I put some of my soft beats on low while I rocked him. Like a fucking breeze, he was out of it. You just gotta find what works for you with this parents thing.

Jane's kid is pretty cool, reminds me a lot of her too. His name is John and is growing in some massive front teeth right now. Unlike Dave, his teeth are straighter than my fucking samurai swords, the good ones I must add. Though this teething process is terrible, I've never seen Dave in such distress, other than when I leave for work, I just don't know how to help him out. It hurts me to see him this way.

**Dirk Strider**


	4. Chapter 4

August, 1996

Diary Entry 78,

I finally got Dave to say 'Bro' as my name after weeks of him calling me Mom. I had to rethink the cartoons I let him watch, ones that only show a mom and a dad but the world isn't actually like that. But that makes me wonder if everyone else is just like that, what if Dave gets made fun of in school because he only has a brother? No, kids aren't that mean, right?

Maybe it was just me and my experience with parents. I don't want to become a superior to him, I want to be just his Bro, you know? Parents are so hard to talk to, but a bro is like, whatever. We will share secrets and punch each other in the arm playfully. You don't punch parents in the arm, last time I tried that well, I was sent to a new home.

Dave also took his first few steps today. It was when we were just chilling on the couch watching cartoons. He was standing up around the edges when he let go and tottered towards my leg, until he fell over but I caught him with my ankle thankfully, he can be such a cry baby sometimes.

John and Dave seem to really like each other. It makes me and Jane proud as parents when we can show off baby pictures of their cute little faces together. I really wish Jake and Roxy lived closer so our kiddos will grow up to be best friends like us, but then again, we all met online. That could happen to them too. The four of us could set it up like they think they just met each other.

**Bro Strider**


	5. Chapter 5

October, 1996

Diary Entry 100

It's almost Halloween and I'm so fucking excited, I took time off my DJ job to celebrate. Roxy is having a big party at her house for us and our kiddos. She said everyone must be in a costume which was doubtlessly the best part. Making cosplays have been a hobby of mine since I was young, and now I can make them for Dave too. I asked him what he wanted to be and he crawled over to my Doritos bag, so I guessed that was what he wanted. I'm going as Kamina, from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.

Here I'm writing after the party. Well, we just got the babies to sleep. It was great to see Jake again after so long, even if he was dressed as Indiana Jones. He dressed Jade as Wolverine, so I guess they sort of matched? Anyways, Jane was a French cook and John was lil seb, which made me a bit misty eyed knowing that Jane still remembered that. Roxy was dressed as a cat, I wasn't too surprised, and Rose was a wizard. Beard and everything. It was a good laugh at least.

Tomorrow we're all leaving back home, Jane will be carpooling with us because she's going to stay over for a while. She didn't tell me why, I hope she didn't lose her job or something. Being a young guardian is hard.

**Bro Strider**


End file.
